


Gone

by Mandi_MA



Series: It's a perfect marriage [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a little dark, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But we all love Malec, How Do I Tag, M/M, Malec are married and rich, Malec endgame, Omega Alec Lightwood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There's Camille in here, They may be fucked up but they love each other, They're also insane, but he have his reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandi_MA/pseuds/Mandi_MA
Summary: When I think about my husband, I always picture his head, firstly it's shape. When we met, it was in the back of the head that I noticed, and there was something adorable in it, in their angles his lovely untamed hair. I always wondered what was inside of his adorable skull. I wanted to ravish his soul and mind, to find his deepest and darkest secrets. What are you thinking, Alexander? How are you feeling? and the most important one: Who. Are. You? He stares at me, a petrified scornful smile, his body sinking in a river of freezing water with stones on his ankles.I wake up, stare at the clock, 6 no broken numbers, the never ending flashes of the cameras peeking through the window, it's a fucking nightmare.A heavily based gone girl AU with a crazy Magnus and a crazy Alec.





	1. Magnus Bane

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it.  
> since I'm on vacation week I'll do my best to write as most as I can and update it regularly

**Magnus Bane**

**The day of**

When I think about my husband, I always picture his head, firstly its shape. When we met, it was in the back of his head that I noticed the most, and there was something adorable in it, in each of their angles. I always wondered what was inside of that adorable skull. His mind, all his emotions, all his being spiraling inside his brain, his thoughts being destroyed and formed all over again, ideas spawning and opinions being hiden by his mouth. I wanted to ravish his soul and mind, to find his deepest and darkest secrets. _What are you thinking, Alexander?_  
  
In the extent of our marriage I asked those questions time and time again, I suppose these are the types of questions asked on every single marriage, we wouldn't be different from others, we wouldn’t be special: _What are you thinking? How are you feeling? Who are you?_   _What have we done to each other? What will we do?_

I woke up exactly at six, no broken numbers due to my trouble on waking up. I've always delayed time 6:02, 6:04, 6:09, always, when I woke up on those broken minutes my husband would be there, laying down, both hands under his cheeks scrutinizing my sleepy face, like a hawk, a sweet hawk look with lovely blue eyes and a smile who reminds me of something soft and sweet.  

The sun was rising above the sea, infiltrating through the curtains and casting shadows and highlights in all the corners of our new bedroom. Even though we had a house for 3 years now in the Hamptons, it was still the “new house" and it was nothing but an overboard gift from our parents (mostly his) celebrating our union. We are both very attached to our Brooklyn brownstone that was relatively small if compared to the Hamptons. But then it came the “kids talk” and it led us where we stand. A gigantic house in the Hamptons New York that if Irecord very well, my sweet husband hated from day one. I’m quite shure he dismissed it just for the pleasure to say that it was the American dream, except that he was american and was never _his_ dream.

‘How many people would sell their souls to live in a place like this?’ That’s exactly what he said when we parked and he got out giving the hawk look to the mansion, giving the real deal hawk look.‘I almost feel like I should remove mine before we enter. In honor to those who would' I remember twisting my eyes inside my skull that day, he sharpened his look making his eyes straighten almost like in a movie screen when the only thing they frame is the expression on the actors look. ‘And why would they do that?’ I answered while he entered the large door not bothering to take the luggage much less in giving me a response, _what were you thinking then, Alexander?_ Probably that I was dumb, probably thinking that sometimes I was nothing past a knot headed Alpha who had no ideia about books, phylosophy, or any other bulshit Omegas do just to seem smart in front of their Alphas and another Omegas.

To Alec it was like a punishment having to live in a place like that house, even though he never explicitly complained, the last thing he wanted in his life was to be like his mother, a sweet omega living in great houses and greater antidepressants. He felt like a cave woman being dragged by the hairs by her mighty and brutal caveman... Wich was me by the way. I can't agree that he had much of a saying on this matter, but I was probably and certainly better than any other alpha husband we both knew. I was good to him.

Wich led us to right now, another mansion in North Beach Miami that he begged me to buy so we could spend sometime during “vacation” ‘I thought you hated gigantic houses’ ‘Can you please not discuss this? I never got a saying about this house, it would be nice have one by the beach, it's all about the weather Magnus, dont be greedy now. This shitty Hamptons idea was all you, just like what your dad would do. Can I please have a saying just once?’ I didn’t wanted to fight if we had the money. Honestly, between fight for hours until we both got sick of each other arguments and face, to only get off to sleep in diferent bedrooms by the end _or_ to accept it and fuck him afterwards I almost always would pick up the second option. Alexander was something else indeed, Raphael my adoptive brother loved saying he was a disguised asshole, I usually replied saying he just had really high standards, wich also stands for being an asshole sometimes.

Alec was always angry and I never knew exactly why. _What are you feeling, Alexander?_ ‘How dare you to ask and not to know?’ I asked him not to blame me, I was only doing my part of it all, ‘take over the company and be a good husband’ those words died on my father’s lips with him. And I tryed, I still do, with all my strenght and years of training for a company that I never really wondered if I wanted to take over. Marriage is a curious thing, people marry and build a family around love, but during most of the part of it, marriage is just business, I give what he wants and take what I want, it's trading on its most raw form. Even love revolves around trading, you can't have love unless you give something away from yourself that other person found out it was worth of loving.

I hugged him, his frame looked like it had a halo glow arround it due to the sun shining through the wide glass window. He could feel my boner pressing on his thighs and I just pressed harder laying him back and spreading open those milky thighs, I loved those thighs. I heard a muffled moan when I kissed the curve of his neck and collarbone, he smelled so good, so sweet.

My hands traveled under his silk robe, from pinching his nipples to that wet hole that I loved so much to get inside, and he was obscenely wet. When I fucked Alexander, it was a sight build of pure lust, his head drowning on the pillows, his hands pressing harder and crumpling the sheets, lips swollen and red from me biting too hard on them. His lips always took me to dark places, they were shaped like an o and I couldn't help but think how good would it feel to fuck his mouth right now, only if he didn't hate it ‘thats for hookers Magnus, do you really think I'm one of those?’

His eyes wore closed as I fucked him hard and fast, he would complain later that I used no condom and that cum inside him was disgusting. But I couldn’t stop feeling how hot it was to mess all his perfect structure like that, just imagining me fucking him to oblivion, spit and cum dripping from his mouth, ass and pussy wet to the point of running down his thights, hear him beg for my dick. All that stoicism just gone because he was too desperate for my cock, I came with that picture on my head. Shooting loads inside him and pulling my knot out and inside again until I couldn't move anymore. He could be an asshole but he had a first class hole at least.

‘Couldn’t you have used a condom?’ He was breathing fast and there was a little bit of sweat on his neck. I smiled against his collarbone.

‘Why? You're not in heat. I know you find it disgusting but you always come harder when we do it like this’ I moved my hand between our stomachs touching his extrasensitive cock to make a point. His whole body trembled in my hands. I smiled again in victory and we didn’t discussed it any furter. When my knot swelled down he got me off inside him and went running to the bathroom to take a bath. I smiled still picturing that nasty image of my husband acting like a whore from a porn movie. A man can only dream.

It wasn’t until 8 that I left the house to swim by the pool. The sun warm on my skin was a contrast to the cool water. Before I left, I warned Alec that I would drop by his sister's bar so I should take longer. Isabelle was a huge opposite of Alexander, she was funny, outgoing and didn't looked like something crawled up inside her ass and died there. We loved each other in a brotherly way, even if she and Alec never got along very well, she never told me why, neither did he. Soon before I left I saw a van park, the logo of the seccurity company, I frownned and went back inside. ‘Alec? Honey?’ He was in the bedroom, sat in front of the dressing table trying to comb a furious hair, I smiled and knocked on the door frame. He looked at me trough the mirror. ‘Theres a van with the seccurity company logo on the frontyard. Don’t know what they’re doing.'

‘The camera's got busted last night, theyre looking into it' Oh that explained it, he got up and started folding the blankets

‘Don’t we have staff that does that for you?’ A smiled curved on my lips, he really had a lovely ass. He sighed seeming annoyed at my voice tone.

‘Why you're questioning me Magnus? I gave them the rest of the week off. They have their own families and I'm trying to be nice, thing that you find hard to recognize it seems’ I just shrughed walking off. Each passing day was getting harder. 5 years anniversary, 5 fucking years.

‘Magnus! Theres a rug on that corner I spilled wine on it can you take it to the laundry at city center?’ I picked up the damn gigantic rug walking to the garage, the boy fixing the cameras waved at me I smiled back at him. I threw the rug in the trunk of the car and head of to the laundry service. Just one thought spinning on my mind _‘What have we done to each other?’_ I really needed a drink right now.

 


	2. The Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably there's some mistakes but I'll do a recheck on this and the previous chapter to fix anything I can find. Have a nice reading

 

**Alexander Lightwood**

**January 5, 2012**

**-Diary entry-**

I'm smiling, I'm smiling like I've never did on a christmas eve, it's an adopted-orphan kind of smile. It's got to the point where I definitely look ridiculous, almost like it’s sewed itself on my face. I feel like a teenage girl on those ridiculous romantic movies. Only saved by the fact that the prince is not a stupid jerk that decides he loves the girl only by the end. No, he decided right there, when he looked at me and made me smile for real with funny and silly jokes, he decided when he felt enchanted by me, the real me, without any fake. Yes, I met a man, but he's not the man I thought he'd be. He's funny, the fucking cool type of guy, the type of guy who makes girls loose their breaths on the high school hallway.

I did not thought that would happen, this type of charity party rich people tend to throw is usually just a set up, make their omega child meet an Alpha so they can join power and fuse companies and make a perfect planned wedding later. Joining rich families is the perfect way to make even more money. I hated it, I've never had any control of my own life, I've never got a saying. I didn't wanted to look cute, I didn't wanted to meet a knot headed Alpha and fake falling in love just because my parents said he had status and money.

So, question number one. When a strong and too much confident Alpha approaches you on these kind of parties and starts to make a point of how many companies he or his family owns. How important his name on the economic scenario is. And as if it wasn’t enough, he also starts to praise himself so much to the point that you start wondering if he feels the need to talk so much of himself he problably have an inch cock or less. What do you do?

_**a)** Laugh like whatever stupid story he's telling is so fuckying funny that you forgot good manners, doing exactly what he expects of an omega who's begging to get fucked hard on a small penis._

_**b)** Just smile being cute, drink your wine throwing a sexy look who will make him have a bonner on his excuse of a cock._

_**c)** Look arround pretendind he's invisible and start to pick your teeth and rolling your eyes like you're bored to oblivion (wich definitely you are)._

Answer: C, you totally go for C.

Thats also because I don’t want an Alpha, I want someone, someone who can laugh at my jokes even when they are not that funny and dance with me on the balcony while still wearing pajamas. Anyways, it was a stupid party and I seemed to have lost my sister to the omega boy who she was groping on a dark hidden corner of that stupid yacht. Except that she could, she was the Alpha, if anyone was supposed being badmouthed for the horryfing attitude, it was the omega who was giving himself to her on a silver plate with a red bow tied to him. He was the slut who people would talk about on the next stupid charity party on the next month.

I looked around noticing that I was sticking out like a sore thumb, I wondered for a second if I was too intimidating to approach. Everyone was staring but from far away, I felt like I was naked, and insecurity crawled over me. There was this table filled with fancy food, which I actually liked very little of what was there. I got closer to it just trying to look busy. Honestly, I could sit on the floor hugging a bowl of pure fat snacks and devour everything just from sheer anxiety.

‘Please, just step away from this please, but do it really slowly' It was him. I felt my heart leap and it's embarassing to write this part down now that I'm more self conscious but the truth is that only the memoty of his voice is enough for my hairs to stand up and my nether regions throb. Of course that right there I did not knew it was him yet. I only knew that I wanted to smile and go with letter B with him, except that I was praying he didn't had only one inch on his dick. I'd be a very much happy boyfriend with 8 inches even if I feel like a slut writing this down. I picked up a glass of wine from the table because I was going for letter B. ‘Seriously, anything you decide to eat in here is dangerous. My brother is keeping the bathroom very busy right now' I smiled behind the wine glass. ‘I bet he is'.

He looked so confident, a cocky smile hanging unreasonably on his face, a smile that looked dangerous but also the “make lines of omegas fall for him” kind of smile. He wore his confidence like a second skin and it wasn't a trained type of confidence, it was an earned confidence, the one you can only get after getting laid with plenty of pleople to the point where you know exactly what you're doing. And he knew, he swept me off my feet while he used a feral cat look when staring at me, he was a gentleman on every single attitude but he looked at me screaming _mine,_ I felt like I was his prey. He claimed me completely during our conversation he put a flag on me and for the first time it didn't bother. I actually liked it, I liked in a dangerous way, he was exuding possessivenes and I wanted him doing just that, I was naked under his gaze and that never made me feel so hot.

Magnus Bane. The most beautiful name to that face, only his name had done weird things with my feelings. I was hopeless on his hands and he knew it. He had me just right on all the possible ways. ‘Honestly Alexander, I am pretty certain that you look like my next boyfriend.' I am sure I blushed that time ‘Really? Because I’m confident you look just like mine' I smiled looking shyly at him, my face got warmer and I tried to hid it behind my glass. I think that I conquered him right there. ‘I'd say then that we're probably a match' he offered his hand after that reply and I didn't refused. I smiled at him looking into his yellow eyes, they had beautiful flecks of bright green and were so sweet and confident. I knew right there that Magnus was the kind of guy who I could drink a beer with, the one who would get me drunk and laugh if I pucked on his shoes but also the one who would help me afterwards and tuck me to bed.

He threw a sequence of horrifying pick-up lines and references of movies I've never watched. I'm sure he talks about about business the same way he talks about porn and there's nothing hotter about a man than this. We ran away from the yacht not giving a single care about what others might say, they could bad mouth me however they may feel like it. I wouldn't let Magnus go just because of that.

We walked trough the pier calmly, talking from he places we've been to the cartoons we loved. There was a truck delivering sugar to a candy store next to us and there was a sweet cloud floating around, he pulls me to a wall slowly but never unsure, he tugs a strand of my hair and tuck it behind my ear only to it slide to my forehead right after. Just before he leans in, I feel his thumb brushing the sugar off my lips so he can taste me.

 

**Magnus Bane**

**The day of**

After I drove to the Laundry to get the damn rug dry cleaned and after a walk, I went to The Bar. I remembered when Isabelle took part of her inheritance and decided to move to Miami that, according to her she was just “Getting as far away of my crazy asshole parents without looking as an asshole" her word, not mine. Since L.A. was too extreme and she knew her mother would flip, she chose Miami. I loved Isabelle so it was nice finally having a “business vacation” that I could see her.

Her parents hated the idea of building up a bar. Serving drinks to wife beaters alcoholics and possibly rapists were the nicest things they said about her choice. But Isabele had always turned a deaf ear to them. The Bar, was fun, outgoing, with an ironic name. I helped her with the name and we both agreed it was cool having a bar called The Bar. Alexander said it was stupid and little imaginative but Isabelle just rolled her eyes, a very Lightwood reaction that my husband did all the time but found to feel annoyed when someone did it to him.

I parked on the other side of the street and got inside The Bar. The light was dim inside it but the place was beautifuly decorated with fancy wood and steel with crystal chandeliers, it was a bar frequented by higher society and Isabelle had been doing no less than brilliantly well on her business. She was just leaning on the counter, possibly flerting and giving false hopes to the guy who seemed way too interested on her. She had an amber drink on her right hand full of rings who matched the necklaces that made her breasts stand out on her low cut red blouse. As soon as I stepped in, she noticed me and opened the widest smile she possibly could. I ran turning around the counter and gave her a tight hug. ‘Oh my god I wondered when you would finally come to see me!’ She said after letting me go and taking a good happy look over me, probably judging my outfit ‘Sorry, got a little tied up with some work stuff' I turned arround again sitting on the barstool just like a random client.

‘Yeah... Work stuff, alright.’ The ironic voice made us both laugh. ‘Where's Alec?’ And just like that the elephant in the room was out. Alexander always had a fairly complicated relationship with Isabelle. We were celebrating our five year anniversary and I still couldn't point my finger on how their relationship worked. Isabelle always talked fondly of her brother, how he was polite and sweet and were always there for her, but they were also always distant, not even when she was still living in New York I remember to go hanging out with the both of them at the same time. Wherever Isabelle was, Alexander would definitely not be. That bugs me a lot even after five years and every time I ask Isabelle about it, she usually just shrug it off saying that they are too different, or that they are close but they had their own lives, or she just throw another bullshits. When I ask Alexander about it, he just look weird at me and says he don’t know what I am talking about because he loves Izzy. It freaked me out for at least the first two years. After that, I learned to take what it is and how it is. It does not mean I’m any less curious than I’ve always been.

‘Ah you know, he's never in the mood for going out' I saw that brief shimmer of sadness in her eyes after I've said that and there it was, the little bug of curiosity tickling me again. ‘Nah, I know my brother. He probably just don't want to smell alcohol. We should have double shots since he's not here.’ Her happy and bubbly demeanor had her bouncing on her heels, so she went to grab an old expensive whiskey from one of the shelves. We toasted it and started savoring our drinks, the guy she was previously flirting with, got tired from sitting alone in the opposite side we were currently standing and got up leaving a hundred dollar bill, definitely too many digits for just a drink. She smiled putting Benjamin Franklin inside the “Tip" box.

‘So, how many years are you guys making?’ My finger circled the border of the glass, suddenly too busy staring at the golden drink.

‘Five' My voice was far from happy or excited, honestly I just wanted to sleep until tomorrow and see the year pass in a haze until the next anniversary came and went by again. Izzy gave a puzzled look at me.

‘What thing is it this year? I mean the gift' I looked at her sighing ‘I didn't bought anythying yet' Izzabelle took a gulp of her whisky looking horrified at me.

‘Holy shit Magnus are you insane? What you're gonna do?’ She looked more desperate than me, probably I should be like her right now.

‘Five years means wood Izzy. For heaven's sake, theres not a single good gift with wood. What I'm gonna give him? Chopsticks? A bonsai so he can drown it like he did to that hundred and fifty dollar plant he insisted on buying last year?’ She choked on her own drink coughing her laugh, her face turned red and I started laughing with her.

‘Oh! Oh! I know listen me out! You go home, drag him to bed, fuck his brains out then shove your dick on his face and smack him with it screaming there's some wood for you bitch’ I almost spit my drink laughing my ass off because of that joke. She was mimicking how I should dick slap Alec and I couldn't help but think how different she was from Alexander.

After the joke died down we suddenly became self aware, it was her brother and my husband we were joking around. It is dangerous making jokes about you spouse, specially deprecating jokes like that. Izzy and I were too much alike and I knew that there was at least some truth to what Alecs parents said during a family dinner back to when we just started dating, if me and Izzy weren't both Alphas I shoud be with her, not Alexander.

His parents had no sense at all about how they could hurt their children making these sort of comments. I was the one who had to deal with Alecs disguised rage after that commentary. _“Maybe they're right, Izzy's always better no matter what she does or how she takes her life, she'll always be and do better because she's the fucking Alpha.”_ His tone was rushed and low, chocked by anguish.

Even in his own bedroom after dinner he didn't let himself crumble and cry out loud. I just hugged him that day, he cried silently on my chest, messing and soaking my shirt. I didn't knew exactly how he felt that day and even now, having that flashback I don't really know over what he was crying. To me, what his parents said sounded like a joke, Izzy was like a sister to me, imagining me and her was like imagining incest. But I hugged him anyways, I let him cry how much he wanted to, the voice of my dad whispering in my ear _“Be a good Alpha"_. Right now, me and Izzy laughing together of a stupid and dirty joke, five years after my marriage to Alexander, I kind of know where his parents were coming from when they said me and her just fit.

‘You should just give him a nice jewelry. I bet he wouldn't even bother that it's not wood. Its a stupid game you guys play anyways. What if it were stone? You would give him what? A petrified mosquito? A pet rock he should bath?’ I laughed at that, she probably was right. ‘If it were stone I'd definitely give him a pet rock. That is much more romantic than a drowned bonsai'

My cellphone rang, the seccurity number of the private condo flashing on my screen, I frowned picking up as I placed my glass back on the counter. ‘Hello Mr. Bane?’ Izzy just waited looking at me. ‘Uh we are doing the mourning check route and your house have the front door open. Did you leave it like this? Is anyone inside the house sir?’ I gulped looking at Izzy who just frowned and left to pour some sparkly blue drink for a client who sat on the other corner of the bar.

‘Uh I was the last one to leave but I locked the door. My husband, Alec, he's problably in there’ Something was off and I knew it right away, Alexander had no reasons to leave. His vacation included to swim in the pool or just lay on the sand staring at the wide ocean on our private beach. ‘Did you received any visitors today?’

‘Not that I'm aware of, the seccurity company was there to check the cameras when I left’ I breathed calmly, Izzy returned looking preocupied at me, picking snippets of my conversation. ‘Do you authorise for me to go inside the house to check it? Or do you want me to wait until you come back?’ ‘You can go check it, I'll be there in about twenty minutes' I got up dropping the call and shoving my phone in my pocket.

‘Something happened. The seccurity just called me, the front door is open and that is something Alec would never do’ Izzy looked worried at me. ‘Oh my god, but the place you bought is safe as hell, I'm sure its just a misunderstanding. Call me anyways ok? Is Alec there right?’ I kissed her cheek giving my goodbye ‘I dont know, I'll try to call him on the way, I'll let you know if something happened' I ran to the car fumbling with my cellphone and the car keys at the same time. My mind only screaming _“Please Alec, Pick up, Pick up.”_ His cell phone rang and rang until the call dropped and I had no answers.

By the time I reached the gate I had tried calling him at least fifteen times. He insited on that fucking house, something about how he loved the wall paper on the living room, it was the fartest and most isolated house of the whole condo, for some reason. None of the houses around it had owners, it was a lot more private without neighbours snooping around and I agreed to him in the end and let him choose just the way he wanted it. But right now I hated his choice, driving there took a lifetime, and by the time I saw our house my whole body froze and things passed by as if it were in slow motion. Police cars were everywhere some of the cars belonged to the seccurity company, I could see some of them talking and a lot of shoulder shrugging and heads shaking. I parked getting out, my body moving automatically and all I wanted was to know where the fuck Alexander was.

Some random dude with the seccurity logo on his uniform approached me. He rambled some things wich I didn't catch. The only thing who stuck to my head and I could figure out was he looking into my eyes giving me the pity look “Mr. Bane we didn't find your husband in the house” He's gone. He wasn't on the bedroom, He wasn't on the swimming pool, He wasn't on the beach.

He was gone, Alexander was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked. Please leave kudos and comments. Your support is really important to me


	3. Amazing Alexander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some minor changes at the previous chapters, not very big mostly grammatical.  
> Hope you enjoy it.  
> Notes at the end.

**Alexander Lightwood**

**September 18, 2012**

**-Diary entry-**

Well, guess who’s back? Exactly, the man from “ _I met a man”._ Eith months, one week and six days since I met him on that yacht party, when he swept me off my feet with a kiss in the midst of a sugar cloud. There was no word, no call, nothing and suddenly he’s back as if it was all part of a masterplan. It seems his mother was very sick and passed away (curiously, only a few weeks after he met me, I bit that with a bitter taste of a lie. But who would lie around it’s own mother’s death? It must have been true). Moreover, he seemed to have lost my phone number when he lost his phone altogether (he said). Then, work came envolving his fathers company and when he finally got used to get around without his mom, four months had passed and it was too late to try to find me.

Obviously I was mad, I had been mad. But now, I’m not anymore, his disappearance was reasonable. Let’s look into it: Today, September gusts, I’m walking on the 7th avenue, enjoying a little bit of free time before my mother choke me on boredom and I’m just looking at the grocery stands, plastic containers with melons, green and yellow, placed over ice as if it were the catch of the day. And then, I can feel a man right next to me while I walk, when I look at the intruder with the corner of my eye I realize who it is. It is _him._

I did not slowed down, just looked at him thinking what I could say. All the possibilities.

 **a)** “Do I know you?” (It would seem manipulative and challenging. Bad move)

 **b)** “Ah, how nice to see you!" (too submissive and eager)

 **c)** “Fuck you” (bitter, aggressive)

 **d)** “Well, you certainly do not rush things out, right Magnus?” (Perfect, just the right amount of self confidence I was supposed to show, even if my real confidence was faulty)

And now we are together, easy like that.

It was a very interesting timing, even proper I would say. Yesterday evening was the day my parents released the 20th book of the Amazing Alexander series. On the 20th book they could do nothing less big than give Alexander a marriage! Robert and Maryse could not resist, they gave to his son surpassing version what they couldn’t give to the real one. No one cares, no one wanted to see Amazing Alexander grow up, much less me. Leave him on cute super hero jumpers, combed gelled hair, let _me_ grow up without have to be compared to my literary alter ego, my better, upgraded version crowned in paper. Let me be without being poonted as a coarse copy of what I was supposed to be according to my parents.

But Alexander is _oh, so fucking important_ not only he made money, lots and lots of money. He was also so exemplary in the education of all the omegas generations, from book one he taught legions to omegas on how to be perfect for an Alpha. And he was perfect, so perfect that he was marrying now, barely twenty! Marrying with Andy, the capable a match made in heaven. They will be happy just like my parents are. A house with white picket fence and all.

Still, it was disturbing the small run done by the publishing company. Not that my parents would miss the cash but, back in the days where Amazing Alexander was around five and learning to play cello, the first runs would be around a hundred thousand, now it was ten thousand only. The releasing party wasn’t any less glamourous because of that, smaller yes. And yet, live instruments, singers, real elegant flowers everywhere, golden ribbons and sparkling lights, rich family friends showing off diamonds necklaces and rings. I wasn’t very sure that _that_ was how you threw a party to a book series that started with a 3 year old brat with runny nose who was now a twenty year old groom that still talked like a child. ( _“Oh well”, thought Alexander, “My dear fiancé is a grumpy monster when things don’t go out his way…”_ That is a real quote. The whole book made me want to punch Alexander in the guts, kick his perfect balls too). The book is practicaly vintage, omegas who grew up being educated with the moral compass of Amazing Alexander probably still used it as a guide, how to dress, how to behave, what instruments he should play. I never lived up to the expectations. I wondered if anyone did, was it only me who’d read that shit? I had to; I had to give my blessings to my parents too. Coat it with compliments since they were oh! so afraid that I would take Alexander’s marriage personaly (I myself don’t think anyone should marry before at least 23) Said Maryse, who married dad at eighteen too afraid the pregnant belly would show at the wedding pictures (it didn’t).

Maryse and Robert always affirmed that I should not take these books by heart, that I should not see things were it weren’t. And still, I can’t help notice that every time I do something wrong, Alexander does it right: when I finally quit cello, at twelve, Alexander revealed to be a prodigy on the next book _(Oh well… cello is a hard work, but working hard is the only way to improve!)._ When I quit the amateur archery tournament to spend a weekend at the beach with my friends, Alexander started to dedicate more to the sport. (Oh well, I know it is fun to spend time with my friends, but I would be letting myself and everyone else down if I didn’t showed up to the tournament). That would drive me crazy, but after I was accepted at Harvard and was obligued to turn it down because: _‘Oh! please, Alexander we have all the money we need. Besides no Alpha would like to marry a smarter omega than himself’_ I decided, there and then how stupid everything was for me to lose any time thinking about it. The fact that my parents, an “exemplary” couple, giving advices to young omegas on how to _everything_ , while also choosing to be passive-aggressive towards their own son was not only sick, but also stupid, weird and almost funny. So, let it be.

My parents were practically gliding among the guests, always smiling with chin held high. Their love story was and always will be a part of Amazing Alexander life story: Husband and wife, happily married for one fifith of a century, three kids only one of them an omega. They loved saying they’re soulmates, I think it makes sense, they never fight, no nasty conflicts with words full of thorns. They go through life as if it was easy and natural, as if nothing wrong could happen, ever. People say that children from difficult homes are troublesome, but the children from a perfect union have their challenges too.

Naturally, I have to sit in one of the fancy tables, a little bit far from all the noise but not so far to seem isolated. The tables were decorated with huge expensive flowers, crystal glasses and cloth napkins; everything was on point except for that handful of sad interns who were expected to “rip a few statements”.

‘How is it finally to get to see Alexander Marrying with Andy? Because you’re not married right?’ Oh, how I wish I could say fuck off to all these losers (but that would make me a loser too). So, I just smile and play the nice omega card.

_Me: ‘Hm, I am happy for Alexander and Andy. I wish them all the happiness in the world’_

My answers to all the other questions without specific order:

_‘Some elements in Alexander’s life are indeed inspired by me, others are just fiction’_

_‘I’m happy for being single at the moment. No Andy, the capable right now’_

_‘No I don’t think it simplifies too much the omega-alpha dynamics, it is quite a realistic view of it’_ (bullshit)

_‘No, I don’t think it’s outdated; I actually find the series a classic. The Omega-Alpha dynamics hasn’t changed in these years, my mom got married and I probably also will in due time’_

_‘Yes I’m single. No Andy in my life right now’_

_‘Why Amazing Alexander and Andy the capable? Well, Alexander is in fact Amazing, he stands out in sports, music, he’s a perfect idealization of an omega, but the fact is that without a capable Alpha by his side, like Andy, there’s not much for him to conquer is it? He needs a capable Alpha, not an Amazing, breathtaking one because Alexander is already all that’ (he is everything but capable)_

_‘Yes I am single”_

_‘Yes my parents are definitely soulmates’_

_‘Yes I expect to have something like that one day’_

_‘Yes single you fucking asshole’_ (I did not used this one besides repeatedly in my head)

The same questions, in an endless loop and me, trying to pretend how instigating these questions were. The sad interns trying to pretend they are instigating, especially the alpha ones, as if I would ever bat an eyelash for them. Thank God the drinks were free.

And then, suddenly, no one else wants to talk to me anymore, they got what they wanted. There was nothing left, maybe they thought I was just like Amazing Alexander, people often tended to bak off when they realized I wasn’t. I walk back to the small circle of peacocks my parents were talking to. She has her hands around his arms; Robert is just teeth in a too friendly and excited smile. Mom has her chin held too high, her long neck shining with a necklace so full of diamonds that could be dangerously blinding, they are making each other laugh and suddenly: _I am so fucking lonely, oh shit._

I get into the limo going home before anyone else, I’m young, very, very young, hell, I would still be in Harvard if only I could have been allowed to go, I’m only twenty but still, I have plenty of friends who already got married and are very much happy. When I tell I’m single people look at me in shock, a polite, beautiful omega, who’s not only that but also rich. They always think that there has be something very wrong with me, something not noticeable right away.

It’s worse when I have to deal with those couples who aren’t soulmates. _‘It is not that hard to find a husband, you are probably being too picky. There’s no perfect relashionship, there is always a flaw’_ I could find anyone, except that I don’t want anyone. I don’t need a husband who will just nod at wathever I say because the TV is much more interesting (he’s just doing wathever you say because he does not care enough to discuss it), neither I want to have that boring protocol sex because that is what a married couple do.

I pick up a bottle of wine on the kitchen, not bothering to take a glass too. I open it, put on some soft music. Isabelle and Jace are for sure at some random party drinking or fucking or both, Max is at a friends house and if I know anything about eleven year old boys, they’re watching porn and making comments about how weird sex is. I’m all alone and I can be myself when I’m alone. A soft jazz resonates in the kitchen, my pants were in my bedroom, no employees around, night times were always my favorite ones.

I drink from the bottle while I think without regrets that I’m right at waiting, I don’t want any marriage. I don’t want that husband who doesn’t care about me. I want one who I can joke with, who can point at my stupidity and laugh with me about it. I am right in not settle down, and while my friends go around making pairs, I stay here, sitting on a counter, drinking fancy wine from a bottle, no pants on, only socks and a rumpled white shirt at a Friday night.

I suffer at night with my theoretically perfect man and the theoretically perfect dating scenario: It would have a few awkward moments where no one knows what to say next, we both lower our heads to our own glasses and suddenly as if it was timed, we raise your heads looking at each other. We breath deep just about to ask something silly, but then he gives you that look, that gorgeous look with just the right amount of sparkle in his eyes, your words die in your lips; none of you knows what is going around anymore. It is then when you just _know_ , it does not matter if you have nothing to say, you both will be fine.

Then, you stumble across Magnus Bane when you are buying sliced melons _, you are known_ , you are _recognized_ , you both are. Both think that the same things deserves being remembered. You have the same rhythm. You just click. And suddenly you are not buying melons anymore. You are in a Sunday morning, reading in bed, warm pancakes recently made by your side, you laugh at his jokes, the book is no longer over your stomach, he is. All of his, all over you. His mouth on yours, and it is _just right_. Just like that, with the melons on your hand, his eyes on yours, that almost cocky smile on his lips, you think: _Oh, here it is the rest of my life. He is finaly here._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this, I've been in a though loop, depression, relashionship problems. Finally (oh finally) I will start college now, so I have a few free months wich I (hopefully) will keep updating, I have not and will not abandon you guys.
> 
> Honestly the chapter is not up to my standards, It's not bad, not perfect either. I'l come later to fix any grammatical issue it might have, I am just too eager to update it for you guys.
> 
> Leave kudos and coments!


	4. When your husband goes missing 101

**Magnus Bane**

**The day of**

I came inside the kitchen waiting for the police to finish talking with the security, the bitter smell of the burnt teakettle was nesting deep in the back of my throat, underscoring my need to vomit. I went back to the front porch where the police was still questioning the condo employees, I willed myself to be calm, it could be just a miscommunication thing. I kept trying Alexander’s cell, voice mail, that quick cadence swearing he’d phone right back. Alexander always phoned right back.

Alec could be missing for more than four hours already. It took me around 30 minutes to leave that stupid rug at the laundry on city center, 60 minutes to get at Hardy Matheson, a county preserve I loved, I walked there for about one and a half hour, more 30 minutes to get at Izzy’s bar, then the condo called. I took about 30 minutes to get back since Isabelle’s bar wasn’t so far away, but our house was isolated, not a single one of the other houses around ours were rented or sold yet, the condo was a little isolated too. Closer to nature, they said when were trying to sell it to us. I didn’t knew exactly how long Alexander was missing, but I was sitting here at the stairs looking at the cops taking their time while asking questions and doing the math, each minute would amount to one extra hour that he disappeared. I left five voice messages and he had not phoned back. I knew I was just fooling myself thinking it could be a misscomunication thing.

I didn’t expect him to call back. I’d tell the police, he would never leave the house with the teakettle on. Or with the door open. Or without having tucked away his mat after his morning yoga session. He was one of those who’d stick to things until the very end, he wasn’t one of abandoning a project. Even if was as small as yoga, or read the most boring book ever written, he wouldn’t just leave the things he started doing consistently after we moved to Hamptons. His life revolved around finishing his small projects.

And there was the living room, signs ponting to a struggle. I already knew Alexander wasn’t phoning back. I wanted the cops to act and find my fucking husband.

It was a beautifull day, the sun high in the sky, birds chirping in the trees nearby, if I payed enough attention and focused on one specific sound, I could hear the sea on the back of the house. The police approached me. It felt almost casual, as if it was something ordinary, me sitting on the stairs of the porch just looking at them as they walked closer with a leisure pace. One looked too young to be a cop, mid twenties if I was aiming for her to be too old, the other looked early thirty, he looked like it could handle a fight. They both looked perfect for parking fines or yell at teens vandalizing walls. The younger one, a black girl with an afro black hair braided in a way that looked very timing consuming but also beautiful, she had brown eyes and the most shocking thing about her was a huge scar on her neck, alongside her was a blond man with a karate stance. This area of Miami, and all the other rich areas of _everywhere_ were severely segregated. Since I was used to live in the Hamptons and now here, I could say that the only people of color I’ve seen so far in my daily routine tended to be occupational roamers: delivery man (if I even saw them), house employees, postal workers. Cops. (‘This place is so white it’s disturbing’ said Alexander, who, back in the melting pot of New York, counted a single African-American among his social circle. I accused him of craving ethnic window dressing, minorities as a scenery to make him look better as an omega. It did not go well. Specially because I'm also minority).

‘Mr Bane? I’m officer Roberts’ Said the woman. ‘And this is officer Starkweather. We understand you’re concerned about your husband?’ Starkweather eyes followed the road fixing in a bird flying from a tree to another one. He looked discreetly at me while chewing a gum, his smile telling me he saw what everyone else did. I have a punchable face, I’m the rich class guy born in a golden cradle, daddys boy who was educated with the best teachers of the country. Years of education to learn how and when to smile things away. Back in highschool, people used to hate me just for my charisma I tried to change my style, and smile bigger. Raphael tipped me that it only made me more of a douche.

I waved in the cops: ‘Come inside the house and see’

The two climbed the steps, accompanied by the squeaking and shuffling noises of their garments, guns, tasers, bullets. I stood at the doorstep of the living room and pointed at the destruction.

‘Oh’ Said officer Starkweather. He suddenly looked less bored.

Roberts and Starkweather leaned forward in their seats at the dining room table as they asked me all the initial questions which probably the security staff had provided, I knew they were just checking again: who, where, how long. A call had been made out of my hearing, and Starkweather informed me that detectives were being dispatched. I felt a little more relieved for being taken seriously.

Starkweather was asking me again if I had seen any stranger in the condo lately, I didn’t. But it wasn’t like I would notice strangers, employees were everywhere, diferent faces mowing the gardens around, doing routine patrol, fixing a lamp at the street, fixing the pH of the pool. I was about to tell them about the security cameras problem when the phone rang, I launched myself to the living room and grabbed it.

‘Mr. Bane, this is from Circle Ltd.’ A surly woman voice sounded, I lowered my head. ‘I can’t talk right now, I’ll call you back’ I snapped and hung up. I despised the Circle, not for their services but for the people I had to deal with, but still, Lightwood-Bane holding owned around 60% of their business and their problems were mine too.

I was telling Roberts and Starkweather about the security camera problem this morning when the doorbell rang. It sounded so normal, almost as if it could be that pizza Alexander insisted so much last Friday and I refused for being too tired from work.

Two detectives entered with a boring job weariness, I knew that one very well.

The man was black and tall, his demeanor was intimidating and I would never wish to get on his bad side. The woman had straight brown hair in a single braid. She had a much more smiley friendly demeanor, instantly I felt more affinity towards her. I always enjoyed friendly faces more.

She talked first.

‘Mr Bane? I’m detective Dorothea Rollins. This is my partner, detective Luke Garroway. We understand there are some concerns about your husband’

My stomach growled loud enough for us to hear it, but I pretended it didn’t.

‘Can we take a look sir?’ Garroway asked. He looked tired, as if he hadn’t slept enough the previous night. Or as if his job didn’t give him enough breaks, I knew the feeling well too. His shirt was ironed, he probably had a nice wife or husband. However, his shoes weren’t so clean wich could mean that maybe he walked around not so clean places.

I led them to the living room and pointed again at the wreckage, the other two cops were kneeled carefully, trying to discover something useful. Rollins conducted me to a corner far from the signs of struggle but I could still see it.

She walked me through the same questions that Roberts and Starkweather had asked previously, her eyes never looking at any other thing besides me.

‘Have you called to other people, friends or family that your husband could be with?’

‘No… Not yet. His whole family is from New York, Isabelle, his sister is the only family he has here and I was with her when the security called telling the house had the door opened’

‘Now why would you go to see his sister and not take him with you? Let me guess, kind of controlling Alpha?’ I frowned.

‘No… He just didn’t wanted to go’

‘And why is that?’ I changed my weight from one foot to the other.

‘He was tired, Alexander never goes out without a morning sun bath by the beach or a swim in the pool, or without his morning yoga or any other reason he might have. He just ... chooses to stay at home.' Rollins nodded at me.

Alec’s favorite china was at the floor, in pieces. It was a wedding gift, a Japanese masterwork, it cost me a few thousand dollars. He loved it, he took it to the hamptons when we moved. When I bought this house for ‘vacation’ and ended up closing a deal with a local engineering company, he took it here too because this would be our home for at least a year and a half. He always tucked it away when the employees were cleaning, always sure it would end up broken, he was right.

‘How long do you live here?’ She asked.

‘One year in september’

‘Moved from where?’

‘New York’

‘The big apple’

‘Yes’

She pointed to the stairs asking permission without voicing, I raised my arm allowing her. Garroway followed behind me.

‘I closed a deal with a civil engineering company. That’s why we moved here for a while’ I said before I could stop myself, I hated silence.

Rollins: Awesome.

Garroway: Why you had to come?

I answered while we climbed the stairs: My holding had business in all types of markets (step), from farmaceutical to technology (step). My plan was to build a luxury-housing complex (step) with houses fully automated (step). I turned back to Garroway making sure he was following me.

‘This sounds like some black mirror thing’ He said, Rollins snorted while I frowned looking at him feeling dislocated. ‘It’s a TV show, pop culture? My stepdaughter love this things’

‘What exactly is it about?’ I was genuinely curious now. Rollins just laughed.

‘Oh, you… Maybe you should watch it later, when we find your husband.’ Rollins was already at the top of the stairs. She was smilling and looked fascinated with the marble decorating the stair handrail.

‘You said his sister lives here, does she work at anything or...’

‘She works’ I cut her. ‘She owns The Bar at Coralgabbles’

‘The Bar?’ She said ‘I know the place. Being meaning to drop by. Love the name and it seems to be a hotspot’

‘Yeah, she is very smart around businesses’

‘Definitely she is’ Garroway said. ‘A life surrounded by beer ain’t bad’

‘Yeah. Sometimes the answer to life questions is at the end of a bottle’ I felt stupid right after saying it, Alexander would probably have elbowed my ribs for saying inapropriated things like that. But Garroway laughed.

‘Oh. I agree kiddo’

Rollins entered the bedroom whistling as she looked from the intricate plaster ceiling to the king sized bed covered in golden satin.

‘Must be a nice life your husband have’ she said.

‘We do well’

She opened the closet door and turned on the light. Her latex gloved hands hovered over all the fancy suits and dressings. She made a sudden noise, curved and turned around holding a perfect square box wrapped in a very elaborate silver paper.

‘Someones birthday?’ Garroway asked.

‘Today is our anniversary.’

Garroway and Rollins eyed each other so quickly that I barely noticed.

‘Uh, I’m a little freaked out obviously’

‘I don’t blame you Mr. Bane’ Garroway said.

‘Just Magnus please. What can we do, to find him. Because obviously he is not here’

Rollins pointed to a portrait of Alexander. A wedding picture. Me in my tux. My face frozen in a smile, a row of white teeth. My arms were curved circling Alec’s waist. Alexander, his hair was nicely brushed for once, as black as a starless night. His alabaster white skin, his eyes were big, open too wide because he was too afraid to blink and ruin the photograph, they were as blue as a caribbean sea on a sunny day. His blush almost spreading to his ears because he hated having so much attention on him, he looked lovely in that picture.

I remember a day that, after a Lightwood-Bane dinner, everyone was at the living room, drinking wine and a little too high on it. Everyone was laughing at stupid jokes, even my father who almost never laughed anymore. Alexander and me were on a comfy leather loveseat, he was leaning his head on my shoulder while holding my hand. He started telling me things about himself that I didn’t knew yet while he fiddled with my rings, his eyes were fixed in the Bane family ring on my middle finger. It was like our private bubble, no one around was paying attention to us, he looked soft and his voice was so careful and low, it felt like he was confiding his deepest secrets.

He told me about the Amazing Alexander book series, about his feeling towards his alter ego. How it hurt him seeing his parents passively attack his decisions and choices through a book, as if he would never be good enough to them. He finished saying he felt good enough now that he was with me, that he had found someone worthy and he was now proud of his choices because it brought me to him. He looked at me scared that he might have said too much, his eyes were open too wide as if he was trying hard not to blink, determined in not missing a milisecond of my expression that day, he looked at me exactly like that photograph was looking at me now. I felt my stomach lilt.

'He is very handsome' Rollins said.

'He is, He is gorgeous' It only seemed to nauseate me more.

'What anniversary today?' Garroway asked while also staring at our photo.

'Five'

I was jittering from one foot to the other, wanting to do something, anything. I didn’t wanted to stay here discussing how handsome Alexander was. I wanted them to go out and search for him. I wanted to say that but I didn’t, I didn’t like to take actions based on rage or despair or any ignited emotion.

'Five, big one. Let me guess, reservations at some French restaurant?' Garroway asked, a smile on his face making clear he didn’t said it in the intention of mocking me.

'Of course' I smiled it away.

It was my fifth lie to the police. I was just starting.

 

**Alexander Lightwood-Bane**

**November 5, 2014**

I am so disgustingly in love! A happy bubble of marital enthusiasm. I hum around him, fussing, looking, touching. He’s mine, entirely, body and soul. I have a husband and I start singing like a Disney princess when I think about it. Nothing can bother me now. We talk and I call him husband with a smug face, he smiles at me as if he couldn’t believe it himself. We are in such happiness that even if I broke a bone I would keep smiling. He doesn’t care about the Amazing Alexander books, I can talk stupid and random things and he will still listen it ‘If you were a tree, what tree would you be?’ He snorted at me and looked at my eyes figuring I was being serious about it. It wasn’t important but I liked being silly sometimes. ‘Uh… A papaya tree’ I laughed at him ‘I’m serious! Papayas are de-li-cious’ He crawled over me and licked my neck. I trembled and my breath came out in a puff. He pulled down my sweatpants, I was just a bundle of nerves at this point, his feral cat eyes glued on mine ‘Well… Let me taste you then, sir Papaya’ He laughed, his eyes shining. I took advantage of it and inverted our positions, I was sitting atop of him his belt loose and his fly open, he looked so hot.

He let me ride him, and I love this about Magnus, he wasn’t too preoccupied in being the all mighty Alpha, he’d allow me to take decisions too, he’d ask me what I wanted for dinner, if I was up to meet some friends, If I’d enjoy the movie he picked. Our realationship had a _we_ on it, not He and me _behind it_. And I love every single detail of everything, from our brownstone in Brooklyin, to the clothes he’d leave thrown at the floor after work because he was _so eager_ to come to the bedroom to see me laying there, just waiting for him. I love him too much. Sometimes, I try to wait for him with dinner ready, I love cooking for him but in ninety percent of the times I try, it’s a wreackage. When this happens, he always come home to seeing me scrubbing burnt pans. But he don’t get mad, he laugh it off and we order pizza, always two, my favorite and his. We eat it without fancy plates while sitting on the floor of the living room, soft jazz playing on the background, a glass or two of wine to accompany it, just so we can pretend it’s the most refined dinner ever. When this happens, most of the times, we fuck on the floor. I love cooking and my married life is as sweet as cotton candy.

People loved saying to me that it was hard, that there would always be fighting or hurtful words. Of course, we disagree with each other at some topics, but the sweetest of it all is that he always throw a joke or a flirt and I always smile and go with it, it’s our truce, our agreement and middle ground. We don’t do fights or yelling, we are perfect for each other. Maybe we’ll have sex again after this, a bath in the tub with lots of foam and aromatic candles, he’ll hug me in bed and we’ll sleep the whole night in peace and in absolute happiness. Marriage is not hard work, at least not for us.

 

**Magnus Bane**

Garroway and Rollins moved our interview to the police station. It looked like a place very close to fall apart I was certain I saw a piece of duct tape holding a noisy fan together at one of the officers table. They left me alone in a little room for forty minutes after I got tired of tapping my fingers on the table I started to move my foot at some imaginary rithm. There was only so much I could do to pretend being calm, patience wasn’t my strongest suit.

'Do you want to call Alexander's parents?' Rollins asked.

'I don’t want to panic them,' I said. 'If we don’t hear from him in an hour I’ll call..'

Finally, the cops came in and sat at the table across from me. It looked like all those TV cops shows Alexander seemed obsessed about these last year. Two cops, one with a “bad cop” face the other would play good cop. It looked practically fake. Rollins was even holding a cup of coffee while Garroway held a manila folder. It felt unreal. Let’s play missing husband game on our fifth anniversary!

'You okay Magnus?' Rollins said.

'I'm okay, why?'

'You're smilling.’

It felt like a slap to my face, reality crushed me hard. 'I'm sorry, it’s all just so.’ I didn’t had words.

'I know.’ Rollins said giving a look that was like a hand pay 'It's too strange I know.’ She changed her position in the chair adopting a more professional demeanor. 'First of all, I want you to feel comfortable here. If you need anything, let us know. The more information you can give us, the better, but you can leave at anytime, it’s not a problem.’

'whatever you need.’

'Okay, great.’ She said. 'I want to get the annoying stuff out of the way first. The crap stuff. If your husband was indeed abducted we want to make sure there’s nothing left for the guy to use as an exit. We want him in a dead end, for that we need info and need to clear out the way the most, we can’t lose time on investigating unnecessary stuff.’

'Right'

'So we’ll gonna start rulling you out of the scenario. So there’s no angle where you’d be a suspect you know?' I hummed in agreement.

I wanted to help and seem as cooperative as possible.

'We don’t want to freak you out. Just want to cover all the bases' Garroway said.

'Fine by me' _It’s always the Alpha._ I thought. _Everyone knows it’s always the Alpha husband, why can’t they just say it: We suspect you because you’re the husband, and it’s always the husband._

'Okay, great Magnus' Rollins said. 'first let’s get a swab of the inside of your cheek so we can rule out all the DNA in the house that isn’t yours. Is that alright?'

'Yeah, sure.’

'We’d also like to take a quick sweep of your hand for gunshot residue, just in case.’

'wait, wait. Have you guys found something that indicates my husband was.’

'Nonono, Magnus.’ Garroway interrupted. He pulled a chair up to the table and sat on it backward. It looked so much like a cop TV show it was disturbing. I wondered if cops actually did that or started doing it because the actors did. 'It’s just protocol. We’re trying cover every base, get a swab, check your hands and if you allow, your car too.’

'Of course. Like I said, whatever you need.’

'Thank you Magnus, we really appreciate it, sometimes guys make it hard for us just because they can.

I was the complete opposite. My father was the type of Alpha who’d look for things to be angry about, all the time. I never appreciated his temper and because of that I grew up stepping on eggshells, bending at every command and turn to make his authority recognized _whatever you need to make your life easier sir._ I craved his constant approval all the time and me and Alec had more than one single fight about it. 'You'd literally lie, cheat and steal to convince people you’re good Magnus. And that’s not how it should be.’ Raphael tried constantly to change this setting. But it was my default, it’s hard to change the quirks you get while growing up, if I had to cheat and lie and kill just to play the nice kid card so at the end of the day I wouldn’t get beat up and yelled at, I’d do it anytime.

After Rollins and Garroway got what they wanted she brought me a cup of coffee and placed it in front of me. 'I'm sorry about that. Worst part of the job. Do you think you can answer some questions now? It’s really help us.’

'Sure. Fire away.’

She placed a recorder on the table. 'This way you won’t have to answer the same questions over and over again.’ That was a lie, a bad one. They would ask me over and over again, hoping I would trip somewhere and they could acuse me of lying and then, I could be suspect number one, _it’s always the Alpha husband_. _I should contact a lawyer_ I thought _but only guilty people need lawyers_ I mentally shrugged: _No problem then._

'So Alexander. –’

'Alec.’ I cut her. 'He likes being called Alec.’

'Okay, Alec then. You and him have been living here how long exactly?'

'Almost one year. It’ll be one year in September.’

'Ten months then.’ I nodded.

'And You’re both originally from New York.’

'He is. I’m Indonesian, long story short, moved to New York when I was around twelve.’

'Oh yeah, there was something about your accent I couldn’t put a finger.’ I smiled a little. 'He works? Got a job?' I frowned.

'No, he’s the eldest of the Lightwoods. Since he’s an Omega, I took responsibility for the company when the fusion between the Bane and the Lightwoods took place. There’s no need for him to work. He has plenty of hobbies though.’

'Like what?'

'Uh, Alexander had a knack for reading people, he likes psychology. A lot. Read tons of books about it, likes to analyze behavior and everything, honestly he just don’t have the master's in psychology.’

'Must be nice having a therapist as a husband.’ I smiled it away. 'So he just stays home? Do you guys have kids?'

'Yes to the first, No to the second. We were trying back in New York, but there was no luck and then this partnership happened here in Miami it kind of got in the way.’

'Okay. So what does Alec do most days?'

That was my question too. Back in New York when we were newlyweds Alexander did a little of everything, all the time. It amazed and baffled me, how he could leaned so many things, so fast. When we moved in together to our Brooklyn brownstone, he took an intense study of electrical wiring and fixed the lamps of the house in one day, including the shower that wasn’t heating properly. When we flew to Barcelona he managed to find the mom of a lost kid while keeping the kid calm and happy, the whole time talking to him in fluent Spanish, which he learned in only months of secret lessons, the kid didn’t want to let him go.

Alexander had a brilliant brain, a greedy curiosity and an endless energy to achieving his goals. He dazzled me in a way I couldn’t point because when I went full on praise mode, he got shy and awkward, but didn’t seem to notice how amazing he really was. Of course Alec can pull off fluent Spanish, fix the wiring of the house, run a marathon, fly a plane, protect me by shooting arrows at burglars while looking like a runway model doing it. He’s the most competitive person I know and his enemy number one is Amazing Alexander, he _has_ to be Amazing Alexander. He has to be _better_. But after the pressure of our parents for a grandkid, an _heir_ , they said. And when the Hamptons came as a gift so we could live there with the standards expected from us, it became disturbing that Alexander knew Spanish while I didn’t, that he could fix the wiring, or drive or do anything I couldn’t. He _had_ to have kids, he _had_ to be the perfect husband. It put a damper on his goals and after Amazing Alexander, on the new book, had a child, a perfect child, it seemed to slow him down, almost like destroy his core somehow. But he would never talk about it, he would play the perfectly happy card, _all the fucking time._

'His hobbies keeps him occupied.’ I said.

'Anything worrying you? Rollins asked, looking concerned. 'You're not worried of drugs and alcohol? I’m not speaking I’ll of your husband. But a lot of homestay partners, more than you’d guess, they pass by the day that way. The days get longer when you’re by yourself. And if the drinking turn into drugs, even painkillers, well… There’s a lot of awful characters selling those things around.’

'The drug trade here is bad.’ Garroway said. 'I've arrested more than one whose at least half of his stack was from illegal medications. More than half of his buyers were bored omegas whose hadn’t anything better to do with their days. I even helped one with a purple eye because of a fight with an Alpha drug dealer over some Oxycontin.’ Garroway prompted.

'No, Alec might have a glass of wine sometimes, but not drugs.’

They eyed me, it wasn’t the answer they wanted. 'He have some good friends here? We’d like to call some of them, just to make sure. No offense. More often then not the spouse is the last one to know. People get ashamed to admit they need help, specially omegas. They feel the presure to be perfect all the time.’

In New York Alec had his share of friends. Lily Chen the bold Alpha girl who I always felt the need to keep an eye at, she always looked like was more than willing to fight for Alec’s heart. But Alexander always thought that to be an absurd idea and ended up questioning me if he couldn’t even have an Alpha friend, I backed down, trusting him, always being _nice._ There was also that Omega kid Wich Isabelle dated for a while, Simon Lewis, I didn’t understand their friendship, Alec seemed to always be annoyed at him but still, friend. There was the couple Helen and Aline, the last one Alec was attached to the hip since he was a kid. Some of Alec’s friends, like Raj, were always eager to do the husband things I failed to, hunt down his favorite Asian tea. Give him a new interesting book because he was clever and should read whatever the fuck he wanted. Of course in his eyes everything wasn’t beyond niceties you’d do for a friend, he never turned them down. He kept them far away not to bother me but at arm’s length that whatever he should need they would come running to do it.

Here in Miami… I really didn’t know. It only occurred to me just then. _You truly are an asshole_. Ten months we’ve been here, and after the initial flurry of business and plans for the housing complex, reunions and meet-and-greet parties to which we were the best among the best hosts, Alec had no one he regularly saw. He had Izzy, who he made a point on ignoring and me – and our main form of conversation was attack and rebuttal. When we’d recently arrived at the house he chose for us, I’d asked him faux gallantly. 'And how are you liking this Mansion?' 'This new Hampton is wonderful sweetheart.’ I didn’t said anything, his voice and his demeanor was sweet but I knew he was being acid, he hates the Hamptons.

'He has a few good friends, but they’re mostly back in New York.’

'And you still haven’t called anyone of these people?'

'I've been doing everything else you guys asked me to. I haven’t had a chance.’ I’d signed away permission to trace credit cards and ATMs and track Alec’s cell number, including the number of the laundry and Isabelle's who could attest that I really was there at the time. 'I don’t want to freak everyone out, I want something first, at least a clue of what might have happened.’ Rollins shrugged.

'We're also trying to get answers. Might do good to let his friends know, they might know something that you don’t.’ Garroway said. 'Okay, you left your house around nine, left a rug at the laundry… And showed up at The Bar at about noon and a half, and in between, you were at Hardy Matheson.’

Every free day I had, I went to Hardy Matheson walked for a while, watched the nature, maybe some biking or hiking. I never took less than an hour in there, some days I used to take three. The place is beautiful.

'Sometimes I just sit there, it’s a good place to clear the mind.’ I hadn’t talked to anyone I was going there, no one saw me.

'It's a quiet place for Miami, specially on a Monday.’

'I have a busy life, I need calm and relaxing places to think.’ I rarely went to Hardy Matheson when I didn’t need to think, you would never find me there just for joy. Yesterday morning after coffee Alec leaned on the table and said. ' I know we are having a tough time. I still love you so much Magnus, so much that it hurts. I know I have a lot of things to work on. I want to be a good husband, and make you happy and be happy too. But you need to decide what you want.’ Clearly he had practiced the speech over and over again otherwise it would have came out as a mess of stuttering and disconnected words. He gave a smile after he finished it and kissed my forehead leaving the table.

 _You need to decide what you want_. I knew what I wanted, there wasn’t anything I had to decide about. But still it made me think what exactly he thought I should decide.

'Can you tell me what Alec’s blood type is?' Garroway asked.

'Uh, no, I don’t know.’

'You don’t know your husband blood type?'

'Maybe O?' I guessed.

Rollins frowned 'Okay Magnus, here are the things we are doing to help.’ She listed them: Alec’s cell was being monitored, his photo circulated, his credit card tracked. Known sex offenders around were being interviewed. Our sparse neighborhood was being looked at. Our home phone was taped, in case any random calls came in.

'I can’t say that reassures me. I mean – Are you – What exactly is going on?' I knew the statistics, knew them from the same TV shows Alec liked so much. If the first forty eight hours didn’t turn up something, it was likely to go unsolved. The first forty eight hours were crucial. 'I mean, my husband is gone, My husband: _is gone!_ ' It was the first time I’d said it the way it should have said: panicked and angry. My dad had almost infinite bitterness, distaste, disapproval, _anger._ In my lifelong mission to avoid becoming like him, I’d developed a skill of never demonstrate much negative emotions, at all. It had its downsides, people oftentimes assumed I was a jerk other times they would take unbelievable turns just to get a reaction out of me.

'Magnus we are taking this _extremely_ seriously.’ Rollins said. ' The lab guys are over at your house right now, and I that will give us more info about what might have happened. But we still need to know everything about him that you can tell us, anything, even if you think it’s silly, iflt might be crucial for us to find him. What is he like?'

The first image that came to my mind was from the recently married Alexander: he’s sweet, he’s great, he’s unbelievably smart, he’s supportive, he’s happy, he’s _perfect._

'What is he like _how?_ ' I asked.

'Give me an idea of his personality.’ Rollins prompted. 'Like, what did you get him for your anniversary? Jewelry?'

'No, Alec is not the jewelry type. I hadn’t got anything yet.’ I said ' I was going to do it this afternoon.’ I waited for some comment about my recklessness as a husband, but it didn’t came.

'Okay tell me about him, is he outgoing?  Is he – I don’t know how to put it – is he the New Yorky type? Can come off as rude. Rub people the wrong way?'

'I don’t know. I mean, he’s not, rude no – he can be serious, make a comment here and there that might surprise people for his sincerity. But he’s not abrasive enough to make someone to want to… hurt him.’

This was my eleventh lie. The Alec of today was abrasive enough to want to hurt, sometimes. I speak specifically of the Alexander of today, who only remotely resembles the one I fell in love with. Over just a few years, the old Alec, the one of Bright eyes and easy smiles, she’d himself, a pile of skin and soul on the floor and out of that skin I loved so much came this new, bitter, _bitter_ Alexander. My husband was no longer my husband. But something else with snarky comebacks, ever impossible to please, who looked at me with an eyebrow held high, just looking, judging, expecting me to break another eggshell I was walking in so he could turn to his secret mental notebook on which he recorded all my frailties, deficiencies. Forever noting disappointments and shortcomings.

My old Alec. Damn, he was fun. He was funny. He made me laugh. I’d forgotten that. And _he_ laughed. From the bottom of his belly, a beautiful bright laugh like a beacon of light irradiating from him and hitting me like a truck. He released his insecurities and grievances like the clothing you throw on the floor after arriving home: they are here, but they are _gone_.

He was not the thing he became, the thing I feared the most: an angry Omega. I was not good with angry Omegas.

'Is he bossy?' Rollins asked 'The type that enjoys to take charge?'

I thought of the Alexander I fell in love with. The one who would fix the shower, order us dinner and pick up something on the TV, the one who would startle the sommelier because he would be the one picking the wine, not me. And then I thought of the Alexander of now, the bitter one. The one who let me make all the calls because he just doesn’t care, e _xcept that he does care,_ I thought. _He cares, because he keeps watching, waiting for me to do something, anything, wrong, so he can note it on his secret mental notebook._ I took a deep breath leaning on the chair.

'He's a planner. He likes to go through predictable things, smoothly. He likes to make lists and plan things through. That’s why this doesn’t make sense, he’d never leave things like that, he’d never go to see a friend out of impulse or disappear intentionally, not without think everything at least six months early.’ Garroway nodded. I looked at the clock on the wall it was almost eleven already.

'Hey, why don’t you go ahead and give a call to Alec’s parents?' He said. The Lightwoods went do sleep nine p.m. every night. They had an almost military schedule and were proud of it. They would turn off their phones at 8:45 so they could wake up religiously at six a.m, even on Sundays. On a regular Monday, they would certainly be fast asleep, wake up on a hurry because of a late-night phone call, those were never good. No one would call past ten to invite you to a wedding. But they would answer thinking and hoping for good reasons for someone to call late and wake them up.

I dialed twice and hung up before I let the call ring through. But I knew I had to do it. When I did Maryse was the one to answer, not Robert. I’d only gotten to 'Maryse, it’s Magnus.’ When I lost it.

'Magnus? What – What is it?'

I took a breath.

'Is it Alec?' I nodded shutting my eyes hoping I would wake up. 'Tell me!' I realized she couldn’t see me nodding.

'I – sorry, I should have called – I thought –‘

'Tell me, goddamn it!'

'We can’t find Alec.’ I stuttered.

'You can’t _find_ Alec?'

'I don’t know. I –'

‘Alec is missing?'

'There's nothing certain yet. But, yes.’

'Since when?'

'We're not sure. I left this morning around nine'

'Nine?! And you waited until now to tell us?!'

'Sorry, I – I thought they might have found a clue, or something – I didn’t want to worry you.’

'Jesus Magnus. We played golf this morning. _Golf_ , and we could have… My God.’ I heard fumbling and another muffled voice in the background, it was Robert. 'Have you notified the police?'

'I'm at the station right now, they are looking everything.’ Giving the news to the Lightwoods made it official. The emergency – Alec’s gone – was real and was spreading.

'Does Izzy knows? She’s there in Miami, she might know something.’

'She – I gave her number to the police.’

'We'll book a flight. We'll be there by tomorrow morning.’ She hung up. I sighed walking back to Garroway and Rollins.

They finished their questions and hustled me into a squad car at about midnight. With advice to return at eleven a.m. for a press conference.

I didn’t asked if I could go home, it was obvious I couldn’t, they probably were scraping the floor of fumbling through our underwear looking for evidence. I had them take me to Izzy’s because I knew she’d be up and ready to make me a drink, or two.

'We could take the car and look for him.’ Izzy offered while I burned my throat in a gulp of whiskey.

'Seems pointless, where would we look? The police has been all over it the whole day and found nothing yet. They questioned me for hours.’

'Magnus this is really fucking serious.’

'I know Izzy, he’s my husband and your brother.’ I took a last gulp and started filling the glass again.

'Act like it okay? Don’t fucking go _UhuhIknow.’_ It was a gross imitation of a retarded voice. She snatched the glass in front of me. 'And it’s enough, you don’t want to look hungover tomorrow you ass. Where the fuck could he be?' the last phrase was almost desperate. 'God I feel sick to my stomach.’ She drank the rest of my drink, I wanted to complain but I was tired and it was impossible to argue with Isabelle. 'Aren't you worried? That some guy like, saw him on the street and decided to just, just, take him? Hit him on the head and –‘

I started 'What the fuck Izzy?! Why did you say that? _Hit him on the head,_ what the fuck is that?'

'Sorry I didn’t mean to paint a picture, I just… I’m worried alright? I’m the Alpha, he’s like my  baby brother to me. And this idea of a crazy person just keeps coming to me.’ She filled more of the cup and drank it in one gulp. 'Are you sure there isn’t somewhere we can go? Someone we can talk to?' she asked 'Just – Something we can actually do?'

'Jesus, Izzy! I don’t know okay? I do not need to feel more impotent right now alright? I’m sorry but there’s not a when your husband goes missing 101. The police said I could leave. I left. I’m just doing what they tell me.’

'Of course you are.’ She murmured giving an eye roll. She had a need for trying bringing in me the rebellious young man I was once. The one who wouldn’t listen the father, after the mother died of depression and suicide, and do wathever he wanted, but I wouldn’t take. I was the kid in highschool who listened to the teachers and made curfew. I respected rules because following the line wouldn’t get me in trouble.

'Shit Izzy, I’ll be back at the station in a few hours alright? I’m scared shitless but there’s not much I can do. I’ve no idea of what to do.’ It was a five seconds staring conquest, I won. She turned her look to the bottle filling the glass again as an apology. She sat down in front of me rubbing her face and eyes, smudging all her make up. She cleaned up a tear and said it so low I barely made it out.

'Poor Alec.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments saying what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU I chose to base off on biology, so in here male Omegas have a functional uterus and consequently a vaginal canal and a clitoris right before the opening of the vagina. Hope theres no doubt on this part but if there is feel free to ask.  
> Leave kudos and comments please! Any ideas and thoughts are very much welcome


End file.
